According to Plan
by Emilie Brown
Summary: The date is October 12th, 2015 and it is Adam and Belle Gold's three year weeding anniversary. Will all go as planned or will something terrible happen? What is Belle's surprise for her husband and is Belle a terrible cook? Is everything going to be going According to Plan? Fnd out in this one-shot: According to Plan


**According to Plan**

It was another ordinary day at the pawnshop and Adam Gold could not wait to get home to his wife. Looking at the clock on the wall he sighed when he saw the time to be three pm. He had another two hours before he could close for the day. He briefly thought about closing it early but decided against it because his wife Belle was planning something special for their three year anniversary. He didn't want to go against her wishes. Besides young Henry would be coming to the shop shortly like he does every day at exactly 3:05 right after school. The boy was an inquisitive one and Adam loved talking to the child. Not just because it grated on Regina's nerves but because he honestly enjoyed it and loved having the boy around. As if on que the jingling of the bell above the door went off and young Henry Mills entered the shop, a bright smile on his curious face. The boy stayed for about an hour before he left, but not before learning about the history of some of the antiques and what they were used for. Both Henry and Mr. Gold enjoyed their daily routine during the week. By the time four fifteen rolled around Adam Gold was getting impatient. He was getting really tempted to head home but he had promised Belle he wouldn't close shop early today. Sometimes he wondered how she had him so wrapped around her fingers. It was a bit unnerving but he'd never change it. Deciding he best do something to bide his time the man went to the back of the shop and started to work on an old antique clock that Marco Geppetto had brought in.

"Well I guess this'll distract me for a while."

* * *

Isobel Gold was a very busy bee in the kitchen this day of October 12, 2015. It was her and her husband's three year anniversary and she wanted everything to be perfect. She had been planning this date for months. Opening the stove Belle looked in it checking out her bacon egg casserole she was making. It wasn't done quite so, it still seemed to be liquidy where the eggs had yet to set up. Belle debated whether or not to turn the oven up because by the instructions on the recipe it should have been done, Deciding to go with it she turned the oven up to 500 degrees hoping the food would be done by the time Adam came home. Walking over towards her counter top oven she opened it, grabbing the oven mitts off of the counter she pulled the cake out of the oven and put it on the stove top. Walking over to the fridge she took the box of toothpicks out of it, grabbing one and checking to see if the cake was fully cooked. It appeared to be so.

Checking the time on the clock Belle realized that Adam would be home shortly. She made a run out of the kitchen and to the bathroom where she changed her clothes and brushed her hair back into a half and half hair style with a light pink rose accessory by her ear. She put a light coating of eyeshadow on and put some simple lip gloss on. Looking in the mirror she smiled satisfied at herself. Hearing the tap of the cane coming up the stairs Belle squeaked.

"I'm in the bathroom, don't look. Adam." Belle said poking her head out the door. The man in question smirked at his wife and closed his eyes. Belle gave him a peck on the nose before running out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

Entering the kitchen Belle nearly cursed at the smell. Grabbing her apron and putting it on, she rushed over to the oven and grabbed the oven mitts and put them on, she opened the oven and took the pan out of it, she tossed it on the stove and nearly wept at the site of it. Dinner was ruined, the meal was no longer edible. Some anniversary dinner this was turning out to be. Walking to the table she collapsed on the chair and tried not to cry, she played with the bouquet of roses and baby's breath Adam must have gotten her. Slowly Belle started to cry, she tried not to but she felt like she ruined everything. This was supposed to be a special day for them.

Adam Gold walked in the kitchen and saw his wife slumped over the table crying her eyes out. Looking around it didn't take him long to figure out what was going on.

"Don't cry, Belle." Adam walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"But I ruined everything. This was supposed to be a special day for us and I ruined dinner. I ruined everything." Belle hiccuped as she looked up into her husband's chocolate eyes.

"No you didn't. So you burned dinner, so what. We can still have a date night without your casserole. How about we order pizza and watch a movie?" Adam asked as he held his wife in his arms and gently rocked back and forth.

"Okay." Belle pulled back sniffling but giving her husband a grin, Adam brought his hand up to her chin and met her in a short but sweet kiss. "I love you, Adam."

"As I love you." Adam pulled his phone out and ordered an extra large cheese pizza and basket of rolls. While he was ordering Belle grabbed the pan that contained the pineapple upside down cake and put it in the fridge to cool down. Walking towards the living room Belle saw Adam off the phone and looking through a few of their movies. He had pulled out One Night with the King, Spirit of the Forest, Willow and Howl's Moving Castle. They were her favourite movies.

Looking up at his wife he held out the movies and asked her to pick one she wanted to watch. She chose Spirit of the Forest and Willow. She just loved those movies. Adam put in Spirit of the Forest and the couple settled down on the couch snuggled together watching the movie and occasionally kissing as they were waiting for their dinner to arrive. Belle gave a few giggles throughout the movie. Adam was nuzzling her neck giving her little nips and kisses on it.

"Adam." Belle moaned as he trailed his kisses further down. Pulling away from her Adam captured her lips in his and brought her to where she way lying flat on her back on the couch. He brought his hands to her back, slowly unzipping it as he did so. He pushed her dress down and bringing it completely off of her where she was bare to him. Leaning down to taste her the doorbell rang and they both groaned in distaste. Adam awkwardly got up and made his way to the door. Upon answering it he was met with the Pizza delivery boy; Sean Herman.

"Your order Mr. Gold. An extra large cheese Pizza with a basket of biscuits. Your total is eleven forty nine" He handed the meal to Mr. Gold after he was paid and bid the man a goodnight." Walking back towards the living room where Belle was the man was disappointed when his wife was dressed once more.

"There goes that plan." Adam said giving his wife a devious look.

"Oh hush, you. That plan will continue, just later instead of now." Belle pecked him on the cheek, grabbing the pizza and rolls from him, walking towards the kitchen. The man followed his wife to the kitchen. Grabbing plates from the cabinet Belle settled them on the checkered cloth covered table as Adam put the slices of Pizza on the plates. Exiting the room he made his way down to the basement where he got a bottle of red wine from the wine cellar. Once back in the kitchen Belle was settled down at the table, she was pouring herself a glass of sparkling grape juice. "Oh, I'm sorry Adam. I have kind of a craving for sparkling grape juice. I'm sorry." Belle said when she saw the wine in her husband's hand.

"It's okay dear. No bother really." Adam sat down in front of her. Plucking a rose from the bouquet he presented it to her with a smile.

"Thank you." Belle said shyly inhaling the scent of it. The couple ate their dinner; occasionally talking but not being able to keep their eyes off one another. Once dinner was done Belle cut some of the cake and got the ice cream out. They both had a slice of it, but Belle could tell by the look of Adam's face that the cake wasn't the best. it was super dry. Yet her man still ate it because he wanted to please her. Finishing everything the couple put the dirty dishes in the sink and made their way to the living room where they were going to exchange their anniversary gifts.

Belle sat between her husband's legs contently. Adam brought his gift out in front of Belle and the young brunet gladly took it from him. Unwrapping the paper she saw a jewelry case. Opening the case she gasped. It was a necklace with a gold chain, hooked on the chain was an open gold and blue book with the inscription of _Tale as old as time, Song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the beast._

"Oh Adam. I love it. It's gorgeous." Belle lifted it up out of the case and brought it up to her neck, Adam clasped it around her and gave her a kiss on the back of her neck.

"I saw it and I thought of you immediately. You're my beauty." Adam whispered aginast her. Turning around in his arms Belle wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing their foreheads to touch.

"And you're my beast, my heart's one true desire. My true love." Belle gave him a peck on the lips before standing. "Stay right there. I have to go get your gift." With a giggle Belle ran out of the room and up the stairs to their bedroom. Once in the bedroom she dropped to the grown and reached under the bed where she could get the wrapped gift. Grasping it in her hands she let out a small "a-ha" before making her way back down the stairs where her husband still sat. Adam looked up as his wife entered the room and they both smiled at one another. Belle sat on her husband's lap once more, catching his cane before it fell. Thrusting out her arms she handed him the gift. "Here ya go."

Adam gladly took it and unwrapped it. Belle slid off his lap so he could stand and see the whole effect. Adam stood up and held the quilt in front of him. It had a spinning wheel on it sitting by a river with a crescent moon out, you could see in the shadows there was a man spinning straw, but it was turning into gold.

"I love it, Belle. Thank you." Adam sat back down and pulled Belle to him. They both started to watch Willow, holding on to the other tight and contently. As the movie got closer to the end Belle was growing restless. Adam noticing his wife's discomfort looked over to her. "what's bothering you, darling?" Adam questioned looking at her, bringing his hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Nothing is bothering me, Adam." Belle nuzzled against him, she lent forward into a kiss and met her husband in a kiss. "Make love to me, my husband." Adam brought his hands up to cup her cheeks, deepening the kiss as he did so, Belle slid on her husband's lap and brought her hand up to his jacket, starting to unbutton it as he started to push her dress down her back, once the jacket was off Belle started on the tie and shirt and got impatient and ripped the shirt open. Belle's dress was gathered at her hips and she lifted up so that Adam could pull it off of her as well as the undergarments. She sat nude on her husband's clothes lap and they met in a kiss. Adam started trailing kisses down Belle's neck, Belle started moaning and reached between them unbuckling her husband's pants, Adam pushed her on her back as he pulled his pants off, his briefs following next. Belle let out little moans and sighs when Adam's hands trailed down her naked body and he left little nips above her breasts, trailing his hands down her body he caressed her between her legs and entering a finger and then another pushing in and out, Belle arched up off the couch, her eyes rolling back and Adam captured her nipple in his mouth. "Adam. Please. I need you." She gasped and looked at her husband with pleading eyes."

"As my lady commands." and with that Adam filled his wife and they were both lost in the completeness and love making of one another. Later that night they both lay on the couch, covered with the spinning wheel blanket. Adam nuzzling his wife tenderly and Belle humming.

"Adam?" Breaking the silence Belle looked up at her husband nervously. That got Adam's attention.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Chocolate brown eyes locked onto azure eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

 **The end**

 **A/N: Happy Birthday to jamie wan kenobi**


End file.
